This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Many modern vehicles, such as automobiles, include climate control systems or heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) systems that operate to heat, ventilate and cool a cabin or passenger compartment of a vehicle. HVAC systems often include a fresh air inlet, a recirculated air inlet, and a motor-driven fan drawing air from one or both of the inlets. The air may be subsequently heated or cooled and discharged into the passenger compartment through one or more of a plurality of vents. Operation of the HVAC system may generate noise, which may adversely affect vehicle occupants' comfort and enjoyment of the vehicle. The present disclosure provides an HVAC system that may reduce noise audible in the passenger compartment while improving or maintaining airflow characteristics and/or other operating conditions throughout the system.